Roxas' iPod Dilemma
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: Raucous music playing from Roxas' iPod equals a very deaf Roxas. -- School Safe


**Anonymous Saru: **Haha, alrighty then. This was a class assignment I received in my English II Pre-AP class. It was one of those: "Write a story about the word I give you, and try to include the word's meaning into the story and also try to find a clever way to make the word the main character's name" sort of thing.  
**Anonymous Saru side note: **Note that this story is short for a reason, as you all know, I would _love_ to divulge into this story—I had to keep a limit on my paper—however, it would've been nice to know that a lot of people went over the one page limit when I was typing this story, it would've made my life _so much _easier.  
**Rating: ****K**; yet another fic that has to have no cursing or mild language in it. Again, school appropriate, least I want Principals and school Counselors and my parents breathing down my neck.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. God, are you people happy know? However I do want Final Mix+ to come out to America. That would totally make my day ;D as would everybody else's. But who knows when we'll ever be getting that. D:  
**Et Cetera: **Raucous: Harsh; strident; grating; rowdy; disorderly

- - - - - - - -

Roxas' iPod Dilemma

Roxas was a very solemn boy. Who; just so happened to listen to _very _loud music. His iPod held the artists of Atreyu, Linkin Park, KoRn, and Marilyn Manson. His best friend, Axel, told him if he listened to it loud on his iPod, he'd end up going deaf.

But poor little Roxas decided it best to take his other friend, Demyx's, idea to heart. _"Listening to loud music is the best! Don't listen to Axel he doesn't know what he's talking about!!"_ And continued to listen to his music loudly.

Xemnas thought it was odd when Roxas came down from his room. Listening to his iPod as loud as it could go, he kept telling himself that back in _his_ day, they didn't have things called iPod's. But it was always retorted with Axel's _ever-so-pleasant_ snide remark: "back in my day" and always called it _"back in the Stone Age."_ Axel always went without dinner. _(A.S. no wonder he's so skinny.)_

One day it got really bad. Roxas' head started to hurt, and he couldn't hear anything. Not even when Xigbar snapped his fingers in his ear. Yup, it was _that_ bad. "I'm sorry kid, you're going deaf." Xigbar put, rather bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Roxas yelled, but one could take that many different ways. As in he couldn't believe his ears, or that he couldn't hear what Xigbar was saying.

"You're going deaf kid." Xigbar said quietly again.

"WHAT?!" Roxas yelled again.

"YOU'RE GOING DEAF PUNK!" Xigbar—well you get the gist.

"WHO'S GOING WHAT?!" Roxas yelled again.

Xigbar walked away silently, cursing whoever created the iPod, he already hated Demyx's sitar playing he didn't need another music listening freak. But Roxas stood there, confused as ever, as he put his earphones back in.

To this day, Roxas can't hear anything; even when you're alone in a room that's deader then my grandmother's brownies, he has to have his hearing aid on high. Maybe, _hopefully,_ you'll remember Roxas' dilemma and think of his Raucous music blasting away carelessly in his ear drums.

* * *

_Reflections:_

Anonymous Saru: Yay, I can limit myself to two pages. Or so... oO; I forgot, this thing was double spaced after I put this onto FFN. _(Sweatdrop)_ But whoot! This has been edited :D

Xigbar: _(Muttering under his breath)_

Axel: Oh yeah, and Monkey-baka what did you mean by the whole "deader then my grandmother's brownies?"

Anonymous Saru: _(Sweatdrops)_ W-well, she uses baking soda instead of flour. Or something... Whatever it is, it tastes really awful. Thankfully she stopped cooking. And no, I'm not taking a stab at my grandmother, she's a great woman. Just not cooking with all four burners... D':

Demyx: WHY ISN'T ANYBODY TALKING?!

Xemnas: And if any of you were wondering, Saru-chan got an 86 on this project. Because she didn't go with a genre that nobody knew. Pfft.


End file.
